Loving You, Losing You
by avatarneji
Summary: Inuyasha crossover. There's more to Kagome Higurashi- she's actually Saya's sister, holding the ability to stop Diva. Can she do it?
1. Prologue: Aozora no Namida

Loving You, Losing You  
A Blood and Inuyasha crossover

* * *

Chapter One: Aozora no Namida

"We gotta get away!"

Kagome quickly jumped on her rusted bike, Inuyasha following. With a swift pedal, the two were riding down the stony road... away from the demon.

_Or was it a demon? It... it was like a bat,_ Kagome thought, constantly looking back to the point that Inuyasha began to glare at her.

"Would you pay attention to the stinkin' road?!" he snapped, breaking Kagome from her small trance.

"R-right!" she said, nodding. In a while, the two were away from the demon. Kagome panted hard and stepped off her bike, heading down to a small pond, where she had stopped in front of.

"You okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine- just, what was that? They've been attacking us for hours..." Kagome replied, splashing herself with some water. She couldn't help but to yawn. It had been a long day of running from those peculiar demons. She couldn't wait to get to the well, so she could get away from all this sudden madness. But then again, what about Inuyasha? Not even he could stop the demons. Kagome began to think if she should stay or not, to help Inuyasha, in the least. Miroku and Sango couldn't even help; they were forced to stay at the campsite with Shippo.

"You should go back," Inuyasha said, as if he could read her mind.

"But-"

"Really," Inuyasha said. "I could hold my ground against them for a while! They're nothin'!"

_Stupid idiot, trying to be all brave! You just had to run away from that monster! _Kagome thought. _But, still, I should go... back home... _

"Whatever," Kagome said, after a long thought. "I'll go back." She hopped on her bike and smiled at Inuyasha. "See ya soon!"

"You better come back!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome chuckled as she rode past the pond into the forest, where the well was waiting for her...

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Haji, I think it's here..." Saya said, inspecting a shrine. "I can sense someone's presense... and... it feels so familiar..."

"Familiar? Is it Diva?" Haji said, quickly stepping in front of Saya, as if he was trying to protect her from somewhere.

"No... Diva wouldn't be in a place like this," Saya said, touching the wood handle to the door of the shrine. "It's something else. I think... I think we found her!"

"You mean..."

"Yes. I think that we found... Kagome Higurashi..."

* * *

Kagome was finally out of the long portal that the well held; for some reason, it was hard to actually get herself out of the well. Kagome walked out of the shrine, holding her bike in hand. As she shrine door slid open, Kagome saw a girl and man, just standing there... 

"W-who are _you_?" Kagome asked, slwoly backing away from the two.

"My name is Saya, and this is Haji," Saya said. "And we need to talk with you."

"About what?" Kagome said. "I don't even know who you are!"

"But I know who _you_ are," Saya replied. "Kagome Higurashi."

_Stalkers!_ Kagome thought.

"Kagome." Haji said, in a low voice, "Do you know what Chiroptera are?"

"No," Kagome said.

"I'm sure you have saw one before. They are bat-like creatures," Saya said.

_Bat-like creatures... _

"The demon from before!" Kagome blurted out, not realizing that she had said that out loud.

"So you _have_ seen one before," Haji said. "They are called Chiropterans, and they feed on human blood."

"Feed on human blood...?" Kagome said, a bit starled. "They're like vampires! Eww, that's disgusting... so what's your point? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have the capability to stop the Chiropterans. We need your help, Kagome." Saya said. "Because you are... my blood sister."

* * *

As people might already know, I suck at first chapters. I'll be co-writing this story with my onee-san, Saya522, a bit. 

**Next Chapter:** "Fukai Mori"  
Saya explains to Kagome about what she is, and, most importantly, who Diva is. Kagome joins Red Shield in order to stop her sister, Diva. But what will become of Kagome and Inuyasha? Is there someone lurking in the shadows? And will Kagome get a Chevalier?


	2. Chapter One: Fukai Mori

Hi guys! I'm not dead, yet.

The chapter's down there. Why are you still reading this? (Heh, I would keep on reading this, though... that's what you get for acting like Ash Ketchum 24/7...)

* * *

Loving You, Losing You  
Chapter One: Fukai Mori  
_

* * *

"Because you have the capability to stop the Chiropterans. We need your help, Kagome." Saya said. "Because you are... my blood sister." _

"B-blood sister?" Kagome stuttered, dropping her bike. "No way..."

Saya sighed. "This is all that we can tell you," she said, walking away. "In time, you will remember."

"'Remember'? Remember what..." Kagome said to herself. She watched as Saya and Haji walked down the road, until they were out of sight. Then she headed inside her house, leaving her bike outside...

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sota exclaimed, rushing into her bedroom. "Look what Mom bought me!" He pointed to small, white dog ears on his head. "Isn't it cool?" 

"Tryin' to be Inuyasha again, aren't you," Kagome said, chuckling. "Don't forget the red clothes!"

"Got it, sis!" Sota exclaimed, running out of the bedroom. "Iron Reaver... Soul Stealer!"

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh at her younger brother. _Imagine him in the Feudal Era,_ she thought, staring at her ceiling. _When he sees all the blood on the ground- _

Kagome quickly stopped her thoughts. _Blood... _Saya's quote from earlier rang in her head. _"... my blood sister." _Why couldn't she get that out of head? A part of Kagome was telling her that the whole thing was a joke; nothing like that could really happen. But then again, demons _did_ exist. What if there really was a type of demon called a 'Chiropteran' who feeds on human blood? _Maybe_. But the 'blood sister' thing slightly turned Kagome off. Her parents would of told her if she had a sister, right? Or maybe they didn't know. and there was something about Saya... that reminded Kagome of herself.

"I just remembered!" Kagome said to herself, getting out of her bed, "I left my bike outside!" She quickly ran down the hallway and went outside.

"Kagome!" Sota said, following Kagome, "What happened?"

"Nothing," she replied. "I just left my bike outside. Go back in, kay?"

"Why should I?" Sota whined. "I like it outside-" The seven year-old was quickly interrupted by a loud roaring sound.

"What the heck was that..." Kagome said, looking around. She saw the figure of a demon go towards Sota. "Sota!!"

"Kagome-" Sota began, but was cut off by an attack from the demon. "Ka..."

"Damn..." Kagome mumbled, getting out her bow and arrow and preparing to launch it. "Aim, and... fire!" The arrow hit the demon in the chest, but with no luck; it brushed the attack off like it was nothing. She then rushed over to it- it swatted at her and sent her flying back.

"What-" Kagome said, getting multiple arrows and shooting constantly. They had no effect on the demon. Suddenly...

"Saya?!" Kagome yelled, watching her slice the demon with a sword. It cried out in pain.

"Don't tell me... that this is a..."

"Yes. It's a Chiropteran," Saya said. _No wonder,_ Kagome thought_. A demon wouldn't be in the present day, just like that..._

"Kagome. Take one of your arrows and stab yourself."

"Stab myself? You _are_ crazy-"

"Just do it!" Saya snapped, almost giving Kagome a glare in the darkness. Kagome stared at Sota, who was feet away from the Chiropteran, bleeding. She quickly stabbed herself, the blood pouring out of her hand.

"Now, attack the Chiropteran!" Saya exclaimed. Kagome did as told- she held up her bow and arrow, pointing it to the Chiropteran.

"Bastard... this is for Sota!" she yelled, releasing her arrow, her eyes a tint of purple. The arrow hit monster, it crying out, small crystals surrounding its body... or was his body crystals itself?

"What is all this noise-" Kagome's mom exclaimed, rushing outside, noticing Sota's bloody body on the ground; next to him was the corpse of the Chiropteran. "S-Sota..."

"What... happened..." Kagome's grandpa sobbed, bending down to Sota. He had a deep gash in his neck.

"Sota, I'm..." Kagome cried, her eyes reverting back to normal. She fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" Saya said, running to her. "Are you okay?

"I.." Kagome said, looking down at her waist, where the Chiropteran had attacked her before. "It really burns..."

"Let me see," Haji said, (his first words this chapter,) bending down to Kagome. Kagome looked at him, a certain craving filling within her...

"Haji, I..."

The next thing Kagome did would haunt her forever...

* * *

_I can't believe I actually did that... _Kagome thought. She layed on a bed in Red Shield's HQ. Everything that happened only hours before was a blur. She remembered Sota being attacked, the Chiropteran... Saya coming, and... then... 

_Why did I do that?! _Kagome yelled in her mind. _I... I... _

_I drank Haji's blood... _

But somehow, she felt better after doing that. Kagome remembered that rush of feeling, the pain going away, after she bit into Haji's neck. And then, she woke up the bed she was in now.

"Kagome, are you okay," Saya asked, walking into Kagome's room. Kagome quickly turned away from Saya.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, for what I did before..." Kagome said, tears in her eyes.

"I understand," Saya said, surprising Kagome. "You... you need to drink blood to heal your wounds." _But, _Saya thought, _How she drank Haji's blood and is still alive... she isn't like Diva... _

"I do?" Kagome said. "Wait, am I..."

"You are what... 'we' call a Chiropteran Queen," Saya began. "This Generation of Queens... they have a human appearance, and their blood is used to make Chiropteran. Their blood can also kill Chiropteran, though." Kagome remembered how she attacked the Chiropteran with her bloody arrow, and how it turned to crystal.

Kagome stared at Saya. "If I'm a Queen, then that means that you are too, right?" she asked. Saya nodded.

"You, Diva and I are Queens."

"Who's... Diva?"

Saya looked down. "Diva is my... twin sister," she replied. "She's usually behind the Chiropteran attacking humans. That's why I have to stop her."

"And how?"

"Well, when my blood comes in contact with Diva's blood, it crystallizes, but we have to do research on you, to see if your blood does the same."

"It crystallizes... just like the Chiropteran from before?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and Saya," Kagome said, chuckling a bit, "What is this place?"

"This is the Red Shield HQ," Saya responded. "Red Shield is a group dedicated to stop Diva because of all the bloodshed that she causes."

"Bloodshed..." Kagome said to herself, looking away.

"Your parents already know that you're here. We brought all your stuff," Saya said, "Including your _bike_." Then she walked away.

_You guys are still stalkers in my book, _Kagome thought. But she couldn't help but to feel a sense of friendship with Saya...

* * *

'The new girl'. 

Kai stared at Kagome from the transparent window of the hospital room. She was like an angel, just sitting there. Maybe, just maybe, they were telling the truth, when they said that Kagome was Saya's sister. She looked almost like her; even her lips were a plump red, like Saya's. But Kai read Joel's Diary. They never mentioned Kagome. ... Did they?

"Hey, Kai," Riku said, walking to his older brother. "Is that her?"

"Yeah, that's Kagome," Kai said.

"She's pretty, but not as pretty as Saya-neechan!" Riku exclaimed. Kai smiled. He actually had to argue with that- Kagome _was_ a little better-looking than Saya. Kai blushed a bit at the thought.

* * *

Diva chuckled. "Who would of thought that a well like that could hold something like _you_," she said. "And the trouble that I had to go through just to get you... you really are from 500 years ago, aren't you?" 

"Yes," a man replied.

"The Feudal Era..." Diva said, looking up. She laughed. "To really think, that someone like you can be in the present... but then, when you have the ability, you can do _anything_... isn't that right...

... Naraku?"

* * *

"Saya!" Kagome yelled. The two were in the hallway, Saya heading to Joel's office, and Kagome following.

"What is it?" Saya asked. "Why did you come here?"

"I... I don't know much about it, but... I want to join Red Shield."

* * *

The end of the chapter! Awwwwwwww yeah! I guess this is kind of like a cliffhanger, since ya don't know about Kagome that much. But all will be explained in the next chapter, so hold all of your complicated questions! Chapter Two will be continued in Chapter Three. So expect some Chevalier stuff. And Kai appears too... I couldn't leave him out... 

You read it, so review it! Sayonara! It might take me a while to update because I started a new Inuyasha crossover with Haruhi Suzumiya. But then again, you know me, I say something and I really don't stick to it...

Saya522: As I was saying, I help avatarneji write the story. She writes, I give all the facts, and-

Satoshi (Ash Ketchum): Ikuze!

Saya522: avatarneji, shut him up, or I'll kill BOTH OF YOU!

Satoshi: Iku... ze?"

avatarneji: How could I kill Satoshi? I'm like, his biggest fangirl. Satoshi pawns EVERYONE!

Saya522: -gets out Saya's sword- Be afraid, people! Be very afraid!

avatarneji and Satoshi: Isn't that your catchphrase or something?

avatarneji: I love you, Satoshi-kun...

Saya522: There's no fluff in this freckin' chapter, so don't start! Review or be scared out of your minds!

(Join the SOS Brigade Today! XD)


	3. Chapter Two: Colors of the Heart, Part 1

So sorry for the delay on updating! Computer problems... really, my computer is as slow as hell. And it didn't let me update my stories at all. So I had to use my _mom's _computer. So tragic, I know...

* * *

Loving You, Losing You  
Chapter Two: Colors of the Heart, Part One

* * *

_"Hey, look, she's waking up." _

_"Took her a long time... she sleeps longer than you, Kai..." _

_"Hey! Riku, shut... up...!" _

"Hmm...?" Kagome mumbled, opening her eyes slowly.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked. "You fainted in the hallway, it was quite funny, actually..."

"Me fainting isn't funny!" Kagome snapped, quickly getting up from the hallway floor. "Where's... Saya?"

"She went to that meeting of hers with Joel... and mentioned something about you joining Red Shield..."

"Oh, yeah." That was the last thing that Kagome could remember before waking up in the hallway. The sensation of sleep still was inside her, but she didn't want to fall asleep again; Kai probably thought that she was some idiot. _This _was expressed in his small, cheesy smile.

"Stop it! I said, that wasn't funny!"

"S-sorry... it's just that... who faints in the... hallway..." Kai said, bursting in laughter. "I mean, really! You were fine, and then you just fell..."

"And this makes you laugh... how?" Kagome replied. "You boys are all either idiots, perverts, or both..." With that, Kagome was down the hallway.

"I'm sorry!" Kai exclaimed.

"Save it for someone who cares!" Kagome yelled back. Kai sighed. He really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

"Ah, Saya. I'm glad that you can make it," Joel said, watching Saya walk into his office. "Sit down, please."

"This is about Kagome, isn't it..."

"Yes. I've recieved a load of information about her recently, and I thought that it would be best if you know."

"Begin, please."

"Kagome was not born from the same cocoon as you and Diva," Joel began. "Before your 'mother' died with you and Diva in her body, she had a special child. This child was not born with a twin- in fact, she was born with the power of two Queens instead of one. However, because of her massive power, she was awake for only decades, and then she lay dormant for centuries, just to be found fifteen years ago. She had a human appearance just like you, so, to keep her safe, she was adopted by the Higurashi family. This child, as you might of guessed, is Kagome..."

"... Her power is much different than yours, however," Joel continued. "They are manifested in what we call 'miko powers'. These abilities are spiritual. Kagome found out of her power just a few years ago, but was only able to control a fraction of it. This is all we know for now..."

"Spiritual powers... Kagome really is different..." Saya said. "Do you think... that she has any memories from the time that she was awake?"

"We have to look into that. We think that, just as you regained your past memories from drinking Haji's blood, the blood of Kagome's past Chevalier might bring back something..."

"... If her past Chevalier is still alive," Saya finished. Joel nodded.

"Yes. All of this will taken into consideration." With that, Joel closed his Diary and put it away. "Just be careful, okay? Because Kagome is not used to the blood of others, it can make her extremely weak."

_'That explains her waking up and the fainting again in the hallway...' _Saya thought. "Got it. Thanks, Joel."

* * *

An advertisment from Saya522.

_I like tacos...  
and ponchos...  
and Paco...  
the real soft tacos too...  
My name's Saya522...  
Buy tacos today...  
The aura is with me...  
I'm really emo...  
I'm gonna disappear now... and kill Angus McCaw... Caw-Caw... _

_Buy Saya522's tacos... _

Want to advertise _your_ business (or crazy, whacked up fantasy)? PM avatarneji today. Make the slogan, your name, and advertisment content included in your PM, please. Slots are limited. PM NOW. _No overused profanities, references on killing cats, and no using this to tell off your bum-for-a-friend. Kikyo bashing is allowed. We're serious. We will post your advertisments, so make em' pretty. And I mean pretty, cause' these things are gonna be shown. _

* * *

I know, such a short chapter... because of that, I promise to update real soon! Don't hate me! There's a part two to this, and it's gonna be big...

Hint: If Kagome can go down the well, why can't Saya? (Um, that's kinda giving away the bad-guy plot too...)


	4. Reedited Version!

Hey, everyone.

It's been a year or so since I actually updated this story; it been a year or so since I've actually went of . But I'm back again with a new account (dontlovethegirl), and a re-edited version of _Loving You, Losing You_.

The re-edited version of _Loving You, Losing You _is here : www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5116837/1/Loving_You_Losing_You

Of course, replace the (dot)s with ".".

Thanks for all the reviews for the original version of the story! :3

~avatarneji


End file.
